T2T Warrior 3
so 100 competitors will attempt the top 4 from last tournament will be numbers 97-100 there were multiple flying chute faliures in the last tournament but the one with the most time left and failed the flying chute was Hidetaka Shimabukuro with 62.9 seconds left which made her place 4th in the rankings and got the number 97 while Yuuji Urushihara timed out on the rope ladder in Stage 1 got 3rd and got number 98 and Rie Komiya got 99 for failing skywalk 4th obstacle of Stage 2 and Dion Trigg got 100 for failing the 6th obstacle of Stage 3, The Sending Climber and finally the commentator is now Keisuke Hatsuta just like it was in Tournament 1 and Jim North is still the voiceover for english speaking countries and other countries have subtitles in their language Stage 1 105 seconds 1 dancing stones 4-5 and 7 version 2 windmill crossover 2-5 version called windmill cross G4 for brainwashing me with the wrong translations 3 shaking bridge 4-7 version 4 barrel roll 5 angle run 4 version 6 hop rocket 4-5 version 7 wicked wall 4 version 8 slippery slide 9 ladder 2-7 version a shorter version of the heavenly ladder Competitors 20/03/2019 # Sam Goodall 1. dancing stones # Yusuke Suzuki 1. dancing stones # MASA 1. dancing stones # Katsuhide Torisawa 1. dancing stones # Matthew McReary D 1. dancing stones # Hiroshi Miyamoto D 1. dancing stones # RENA Boxer D 1. dancing stones # Laura Chan D 1. dancing stones # Shou Seto D 1. dancing stones # Daichi Hashimoto D 1. dancing stones # Rena Akiyama 3. shaking bridge. ran across the dancing stones # Jon Stewart 1. dancing stones # Haruhisa Miyazawa D 1. dancing stones # Satomi Kadoi D 1. dancing stones # Carlos D 1. dancing stones # Ruka Serizawa 2. windmill crossover. ran across the dancing stones # Eiko Kano 1. dancing stones # Cain Clarke 4. barrel roll # Masaaki Tatayama 1. dancing stones # Naoki Nokubo D 1. dancing stones # Norio Haryu D 1. dancing stones # Yusuke Morimoto 6. hop rocket. had a close call on the barrel roll # Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. dancing stones # Koji Yamada 2. windmill crossover # Kenji Takahashi D 1. dancing stones # Taiga Hoshikawa D 2. windmill crossover # Ryo Matachi 1. dancing stones # Yuuji Washimi D 1. dancing stones # Lance Tarvend D 1. dancing stones # Tikako Mihara D 1. dancing stones # David Yano D 1. dancing stones # Kenji Yoshizaki D 1. dancing stones # Zak Zakharia 3. shaking bridge # Amanda Zakharia 2. windmill crossover. husband zak was seen in the broadcast saying to her "I Told You Not To Fail!" # Terukazu Ishikawa D 1. dancing stones # Mitsuhiro Okitani D 1. dancing stones # Tomoyuki D 1. dancing stones # Hidetsugu Setoda D 1. dancing stones # Keitaro Yamamoto D 1. dancing stones # James August Eddy D 2. windmill crossover # Bobby Taylor D 2. windmill crossover # Akiyoshi Nakao D 2. windmill crossover # Makoto Nakagawa D 1. dancing stones # Nozomi Kanemitsu 1. dancing stones # Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu D 1. dancing stones # Shogo Ugajin D 1. dancing stones # Minami Ono D 1. dancing stones # Paul Ranger D 1. dancing stones # Yudai D 1. dancing stones # Koki Someya CLEAR 21.5 seconds left. had a close call on the barrel roll and nearly skimmed the water on the hop rocket final platform but still cleared with time to spare # Joji Amano 1. dancing stones # Katie McDonnell 2. windmill crossover. ran straight across the dancing stones and went straight into the windmill crossover but slipped and fell because of rushing # Leah Crane 2. windmill crossover # Masami Yusa 3. shaking bridge # Sayaka Asami CLEAR 43.1 seconds left. Fastest Time # Yuuya Kadono D 6. hop rocket # Mosa Kambule D 2. windmill crossover # Mika Watanabe D 2. windmill crossover # Minowaman D 1. dancing stones # Kenji Oobayashi D 1. dancing stones # Mr Shachihoko D 1. dancing stones # Reika Saiki CLEAR 23.7 seconds left. had a close call on the barrel roll # Nicola Screawn D 1. dancing stones # AYA D 1. dancing stones # DaiGo D 1. dancing stones # Alex Bigg D 6. hop rocket # Takayuki Nishida D 3. shaking bridge # Mamoru Hasegawa D 3. shaking bridge # Owen McKenzie D 2. windmill crossover # Jessica Everton CLEAR 31.8 seconds left. had a close call on the barrel roll and didnt stick the slippery slide landing properly but saved herself and went on to clear the stage # Ichiro Atarashii D 1. dancing stones # Ben Cossey D 1. dancing stones # Lee Cossey D 2. windmill crossover # Tom O Halloran 1. dancing stones. Spring Loaded Portion # Andrea Hah D 1. dancing stones # RUO D 2. windmill crossover # Mirabella Akhunu CLEAR 17.9 seconds left. had a close call on the barrel roll # Eiichi Miura D 4. barrel roll # Fred Dorrington D 4. barrel roll # Minoru Matsumoto D 4. barrel roll # Jonny Urszuly D 2. windmill crossover # Yoshiyuki Okuyama D 2. windmill crossover # Bruce Winfield 1. dancing stones # Maho Tanaka 1. dancing stones # Koji Fujinami D 1. dancing stones # Yuumi Seimiya D 1. dancing stones # Bryson Klein D 1. dancing stones # Ayako Miyake CLEAR 29.3 seconds left. nearly skimmed the water on hop rocket # Haruka Umeda D 8. slippery slide # Kazue Kimura D 8. slippery slide # Ashlin Herbert D 6. hop rocket # Hiroyuki Asaoka D 1. dancing stones # Timothy Shieff D 3. shaking bridge # Daisuke Nakata D 3. shaking bridge # Naoki Iketani CLEAR 25.9 seconds left. nearly skimmed the water on hop rocket # India Henry D 1. dancing stones # Hidetaka Shimabukuro D 3. shaking bridge # Yuuji Urushihara D 3. shaking bridge # Rie Komiya 2. windmill crossover # Dion Trigg 3. shaking bridge. did the obstacle but slipped and tried to pull himself up but failed to and dropped into the water 100 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 35 seconds 1 super jump 2-7 version 2 triple jump 4 version 3 spinning log 4 floating bridge Competitors 50 Koki Someya 2. triple jump 55 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 62 Reika Saiki CLEAR 13.1 seconds left. Fastest Time 70 Jessica Everton CLEAR 6.1 seconds left. saved herself on the spinning log and did a forward roll and pressed the buzzer while doing it 77 Mirabella Akhunu CLEAR 12.9 seconds left. saved herself on the spinning log and did a forward roll and pressed the buzzer while doing it just like Jessica before her! 88 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 95 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 11.9 seconds left. did what Jessica Everton did with the forward roll buzzer touch 7 attempts 6 clears! yup only 1 failed! Ninja Killer Stage 1:Dancing Stones Ninja Killer Stage 2:Triple Jump eliminating that 1 person who failed 21/03/2019 Stage 3 90 seconds 1 double pole jump 2 domino hill blue 8 green 8 yellow 12 red 40 in total! 3 pendulum bridge Competitors 55 Sayaka Asami 3. pendulum bridge 62 Reika Saiki 2. domino hill. fell on 39th overall domino red domino 70 Jessica Everton 2. domino hill. fell on 18th overall domino green domino 77 Mirabella Akhunu 2. domino hill. fell on 18th overall domino green domino 88 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 27.0 seconds left. stumbled and fell but the end post saved her and she pulled herself back up and pressed the red button with 27 seconds left 95 Naoki Iketani 2. domino hill. fell on 5th overall domino blue domino 6 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage 35 seconds 15m 1 ladder wall 10m 2 skyway pole 5m Competitors 88 Ayako Miyake KANZENSEIHA 0.5 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha KANZENSEIHA!!! yes it really happened Ayako is our very 1st champ the producers are FURIOUS!!!!!! so what they are going to do is make the course even HARDER than it was this time! so expect an even more brutal Stage 1 than this time